


Not Now, Boner

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Inappropriate Erections, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Alternative Throne Room scene. Kylo comes to, but finds certain problems standing in his way when he tries to confront Hux.For the Kylux Titleception 2019 event





	Not Now, Boner

There was a stillness in lying here.

On the floor, of the Throne Room, thrown to the ground by an unknown impact on the ship, and a very known impact of… - pain, breaking the stillness, as memory seeped down into Kylo’s mind like thick poison.

Betrayal.  
Rejection.  
Humiliation.

He winced. What if he never… opened his eyes again? No. But just for one moment more, to stay cushioned from the rest of it, the inevitable physical pain, the need to find the cause of this blast, the need to *hunt* the Scavenger, the realisation of what he was sure had happened: the theft of his heirloom. The Skywalker saber. His saber…

Footsteps. Slow, measured. Kylo would know the sound anywhere. It didn’t seem strange, he’d know every other higher officer’s steps, too… he would. Wouldn’t he?  
Steps, slowly into the middle of the room, then halting. And, almost silent, a garment moving. Kylo reached out with the Force, tried to sense what was happening, but Hux was a silent, still ocean. He knew to cloud his mind routinely…

Kylo opened his eyes, turned his head, and caught just a glimpse of Hux – putting his gun back… His dark brown eyes slowly moved to meet Hux’s cool, blue-green ones, and the General’s countenance did not give away a single thing. But the longer and harder Kylo worldlessly stared at him, the more it became clear he had indeed seen him. And gradually, Hux’s eyes and lips seemed to admit this... Kylo rose to his feet, and in response, Hux pushed his chest out even more and firmly addressed him.

“What happened?”  
“The girl murdered Snoke…. What happened to the ship?”  
“We were hit by a rebel cruiser. Repairs are underway, but at least a partial evacuation is necessary.”  
“The girl. I know where she’s going. Get all our forces down to that Resistance base, and let’s finish this.”  
“Finish this?! Who do you think you’re talking to?! You presume to command *my* army?!”

Kylo had already turned around when he finished his sentence, but as he heard Hux’s response, the hair at the back of his neck stood up. The General had raised his voice considerable, and there was a dangerous tone to it… Kylo’s face began to grimace in rage as he turned back around to face Hux, but something else was happening, too, and it … deepened his grimace, but not into the angry spectrum… Hux frowned slightly, tilted his head, and glanced down at Kylo, where he saw the root of the problem. So to speak. And Hux’s eyebrows raised…

Awkward. Kylo was standing awkwardly in the Throne Room, his rage having puffed out, as he contended with a very visible erection. Hux’s voice… had made him feel rather… animated.

And yet… the General seemed to be lingering his gaze a little too long. All too painfully slowly, he raised his eyes, up along Kylo’s body and onto his now blushing face. And his own eyes, his own face was… calm? There was no derision, there was no anger either, he seemed strangely calm.

“Our Supreme Leader is dead!”, Hux said firmly, but let his face soften back down immediately, while he watched the impact of his tone ripple through Kylo like a shock wave.  
“We have no ruler!!”

Kylo swallowed, blinked hard, and breathed laboured. This was… a high-stakes situation, he had to battle it out for control of the First Order with Hux, this was no time to be fooling around, damnit! But his erection was going nowhere. And now Hux was coming towards him, slowly. Kylo swerved slightly, the surreal shock of it all had cushioned him, their relative distance had helped, too. But now, the full force of the humiliation was beginning to hit him, and he winced. And yet, Hux still looked calm, gentle almost… Open. He walked right in front of Kylo, looking straight into or at his eyes, when Kylo averted his gaze, and when he was so close that the ravenhaired could feel his breath on his neck, he stood silently, just looking at him. Almost curiously. Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but only a shivered breath came out. Hux blinked slowly, before moving his hand down and covering Kylo’s bulge with his warm, gloved fingers… Kylo let out a choked cry, his eyes closing tightly, as his body moved into the touch hungrily. This was too much. He couldn’t look at Hux, he couldn’t – Stars… this felt soo good…

Hux moved his hand slowly, up and down through Kylo’s robes, massaging his length and looking at the Knight coming apart in front of him… the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy, a whimpering, shivering mess,… it melted something in Hux’s chest, and when Kylo opened his eyes, he saw Hux look at him nothing short of devoted… Kylo gasped, and reached out a hand to stroke through the General’s soft, red hair.

“Hux…”

Now it seemed Hux’s turn to feel shy, to look away, to move into Kylo’s touch. The Knight took a moment to process everything, but then he gently moved Hux’s hand away from himself, and instead got onto his knees in front of him. Blue-green eyes widened in surprise, but Kylo made quick work of Hux’s trousers and pulled out his almost hard cock. He looked up to get final permission, and Hux could only swallow and nod, moving his hand to gently grip Kylo’s hair. He tried to watch, but his eyes fluttered shut, and his head leaned back as Kylo began to work his cock with his full lips and skilled tongue. His mouth was so warm, his throat a perfect fit, and he took all of Hux down, all of him… The redhead moaned loudly, his hand gripping Kylo’s hair, and the Knight only responded by sucking harder and humming his moans around Hux’s cock. It felt… incredible…

“Ren… I…”

But the Knight made a hummed whining noise and looked up at Hux with big eyes. Hux was confused.

“Uhm… Ben…?”

Kylo’s eyes widened in shock, and he moved slower on Hux’s cock, but sucked harder, his breath quickening. Hux was unsure what this meant.

“Kylo? Do you want me to call you Kylo? No? Ben?… Alright… That’s fine, Ben. Good boy….”

Were those… tears in the Knight’s eyes? Hux saw them glisten before Kylo closed them, and began to suck on his cock with what could only be described as reverence. Hux slowly but sharply took in breath, and threaded his hands through Kylo’s hair.

“I’m going to come… soon… where do you want-“

In response, Kylo pushed harder against Hux, and moved his hands up his back to hold him close, swirling his tongue around, and in general making it quite clear that:

“You want it in your mouth? Perfect…”

Hux’s voice was warm, a little firm, and completely perfect for the Knight, and when Hux came, hot and creamy, Kylo kept up his movements until the last bit of cum had pulsed down his throat. Carefully letting go, so he wouldn’t overstimulate him, Kylo got up and for a brief moment the two men just stood silently looking at each other. Then they grabbed hold of another in a passionate kiss, Kylo pressing his body against Hux, his annoying erection having calmed down a little, to his own surprise. When Hux moved his hand towards it, Kylo hesitated.

“But you must be dying to…”  
“I was… I am… but…”  
“What is it, R-Ben?”  
“No, don’t…”, Kylo said softly, his hands moving down to take hold of Hux’s pert ass, massaging it, beginning to spread his cheeks...  
“Don’t call me that right now, call me…”  
“Ren….!”  
“Yeah…”  
“No, Ren,.. please don’t..! We don’t… “  
“Hey…”

Kylo’s darkly flirting expression moved into a soft, caring one instantly, as he saw sheer fear in Hux’s eyes. His arms moved up and he held the General close, caressed his hair, moved so he could bury his head against Kylo’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I… we don’t have… I don’t…-“  
“Don’t be afraid… I won’t hurt you… Ever again…”

Kylo could sense bad memories haunting Hux, and he held him closer. Hux’s usual defences had dropped down, and Kylo was so used to just taking anything from people’s minds, but he wanted to make an effort not to. Even so, he could feel pain welling up, fear and shame…

“You’re not alone… not anymore…”

Hux suppressed a sob. He didn't like how vulnerable he suddenly was. Having his desire out in the open had been scary enough, but it had also been... beautiful. His body now shutting down, the memories of the past crowding in, it made a knot in his stomach, and he hated himself like this. Everything had been so perfect, why did he have to close up like this. He tensed in Kylo's arms, gritted his teeth.

“But you…It's not your fault, I-”  
“Don’t worry. You can ‘make it up to me’ some other time. Hm? I had fun. I’m not unhappy. Hey… it’s alright…”

Kylo's voice was soft, and held and lightly caressed Hux until his breath calmed down, until their heartbeats were regular.

"I know what it's like when you have to keep up a facade, be strong for everyone, be alright. But you don't have to be for me. Alright? Not anymore. Whatever it is, we'll deal with this together... now that I've got you, I'm not going to let you go... unless you want me to. And even then, I'm going to fight for a bit."

Hux chuckled wryly. Kylo smiled, and after a while, changed the subject.

"The rebels..."  
“I'll have the troops deployed.”  
"Good. They are on Crait. We can get still catch them..."  
“Ren. We haven’t… agreed on a leader yet…”  
“You’re so right…”

Kylo stood and held out his hand. Hux paused, freezing and framing this moment in his memory…

“Please…”

 

When Kylo felt Hux slide his hand into his own, he realised this was the alliance he had truly been waiting for…


End file.
